Amor a primera vista
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: esta historia es de Goku y Chichi que es mi pareja favorita es a partir del torneo donde se casaron y lo que Goku pensó sobre ella ... espero comentarios por favor


**Nota autora: **_os traigo otra historia sobre mi pareja favorita Goku y Chichi y espero que os guste y que me enviéis comentarios buenos ja ja ja acepto todo tipo de comentarios _

Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama

Era el gran día esperado para Goku, el torneo de artes marciales se iba iniciar y el futuro de la tierra estaba en sus manos, ya que debería de luchar contra el hijo del Rey demonio Picolo, cuando estaba dentro del pabellón para ser uno de los ocho mejores estaba con sus amigos y en ese momento alguien le tocó el hombro, pudo notar que esa mano era fina y delicada, cuando se giró Goku pudo ver a una chica con pelo negro en una coleta baja, ojos grandes y negros, piel blanca y delgada y estatura media, vestía con un traje chino de color azul y pantalones rosas, Goku la miró de arriba abajo para saber quien era esa chica que tenía en frente, sin darse cuenta Goku se fijo en los labios finos de la chica ya que ella iba a empezar hablar

-hola goku-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Goku y sus amigos se sorprendieron por que esa chica sabía el nombre de uno de ellos, Goku pensó que la chica que tenía en frente tenía una dulce y agradable voz, pero lo mas importante para él, la chica lo conocía y él a ella no la conocía, entonces Goku se le ocurrió preguntarla a si sabría el nombre de la chica mas bonita que había conocido

-y quien eres tú?-preguntó Goku un poco nervioso, pero el chico notó como cambió de semblante la chica que tenía en frente a uno a muy enfadado

-que quien soy-dijo la chica enfadada-eres un idiota mas que idiota-gritó con todas sus fuerzas la chica e inmediatamente se fue del lugar donde se encontraba Goku y sus amigos, el saiyan se quedó sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica, pero le agradó el gran carácter que poseía la muchacha y como se le arrugaba la nariz cuando se enfadó, para él esa chica asta enfadada era hermosa, no sabía Goku por que pensaba eso de la muchacha pero le daba igual, le agradaba sentirse de esa forma ya que nunca se había sentido a si, y es cuando sintió a uno de sus amigos hablar y a si pudo salir de sus pensamientos

-quien es esa chica tan bonita, Goku?-preguntó Krilin un poco enfadado por la envidia

-nunca la he visto en mi vida-respondió Goku con sinceridad

-si no la conoces como que ella sabe tu nombre-dijo Yamcha-es muy extraño

-si es bastante extraño-dijo Ten, y en ese momento se escuchó a un hombre que cada uno de los participantes debería coger un número para pelear y a si pasar al verdadero torneo, y a si se hizo cada uno de los participantes cogieron un número, tuvieron también mucha suerte por que no tuvieron que luchar entre ellos en esa fase de eliminatoria, y es cuando Goku vio a la chica que se había enfadado tanto con él por no reconocerla, la verdad le intrigaba quien era esa chica, pero sobre todo Goku empezaba a sentir algo muy extraño en su interior solo por verla, como si ella, esa chica con pelo negro que deseaba olerlo y que tenía esos ojos grandes y negros que solo deseaba que le mirase solo a él, como si fuera de su propiedad, solo de él, y miró al lado donde había mas hombres que la miraban y esto a Goku no le agradaba, le hacía tener en su interior una furia que nunca en su vida había tenido, y esto solo se lo hacía tener esa chica, pero sobre todo esos hombres que no dejaban de mirarla, a Goku de tan solo de pensar que esa chica mirase a uno de ellos y le sonriera le entraban ganas de matar a esa persona sin compasión, Goku al sentir esta rabia negó la cabeza con brusquedad para quitarse estos malos pensamientos de la cabeza antes de cometer algún crimen, en ese momento escuchó su número que le había tocado, y subió al tatami para empezar su primer combate de clasificación, rápidamente Goku eliminó a su contrincante como a los siguientes, se puso el saiyan feliz de ser uno de los ocho que participase en el torneo, después se supo que también estaría Krilin, Yamcha, Ten, Shen, Picolo hijo, Taopaipai que este había eliminado a Chaos y por último a la chica de pelo largo negro, Goku se puso feliz al verla a si sabría de quien se trataba, y eso lo iba a descubrir muy pronto, en el cuarto de hora que daban antes de comenzar el primer combate del torneo, pero antes deberían sacar una papeleta para saber contra quien le tocaba pelear, el primer combate era Ten y Taopaipai, el segundo Goku y la chica misteriosa, el tercero Krilin y Picolo, y cuarto Shen y Yamcha, una vez que supimos contra quien iba a luchar fueron a ver al maestro Rochi y a los demás para decirles que habían pasado y estaban en el torneo, después de hablar con el maestro fueron a comer un poco antes de empezar el torneo, cuando estuvieron en el comedor Yamcha, Krilin y Goku empezaron a comer, asta que Goku vio a la chica de pelo negro que iba a ser su contrincante comiendo, el saiyan se puso un poco nervioso por que no había pensado que debería de luchar contra la chica, y él no quería hacerla daño, pero debía ganarla por que a si lucharía contra Picolo que quería conquistar el mundo, Krilin como Yamcha notaron donde miraba su amigo de la infancia y lo nervioso que estaba

-es bonita verdad Goku-dijo con picardía Yamcha

-si lo es-dijo Goku respondiendo inconscientemente cosa que los amigos del saiyan se miraron incrédulos y después volvieron a mirar a la chica

-de veras que nunca la has visto?-preguntó Krilin

-no la recuerdo, pero algo me dice que la conozco de algo-dijo Goku

-de algo debe conocerte esa chica … pero si ha llegado al torneo es que debe de ser buena luchando-dijo Krilin

-yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Goku

-Goku-dijo Yamcha-a ti te gusta esa chica, verdad?-el saiyan miró a su amigo y no le dijo nada-pues ve donde está ella y dile algo para que te diga alguna cosa para que tú recuerdes de que la conoces

-ir hablar con ella-dijo Goku nervioso-lo siento pero no va ha poder ser por que estamos en un torneo, no para averiguar quien es esa chica

-no puedo creer que el simple hecho de hablar con ella te ponga nervioso Goku-dijo Krilin-tú que siempre has pasado de chicas … quien diría que Goku le tiene miedo en hablar con una chica, es muy gracioso

-tienes razón Krilin-dijo Yamcha empezando a reír con Krilin, esto a Goku le enfadó

-yo no le tengo miedo a nada-dijo el saiyan levantándose y dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia la chica, cuando llegó al donde se encontraba ella, se paró de golpe con muchos nervios y la chica le miró con enfado y Goku lo único que hizo fue girarse y marcharse del lugar, la mirada atónita de sus dos amigos que estos empezaron a reír cuando Goku se fue del comedor

-y este es el que no le tiene miedo a nada-dijo Yamcha riéndose a carcajada

-pues se ve que a lo único que tiene miedo nuestro amigo Goku es a la chica misteriosa-dijo Krilin con el mismo estado que su amigo el ladrón del desierto, los dos se fueron donde estaban el saiyan, cuando lo vieron estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con el rostro serio y pensativo, esto hizo que Krilin y Yamcha se miraran con seriedad y pensando que nunca habían visto al saiyan en ese estado

-Goku, es normal que te pongas nervioso delante de una chica tan bonita-dijo Krilin para que el saiyan se tranquilizara

-es verdad-dijo Yamcha-si no recuerda años atrás cuando yo tenía pavor a las chicas … aunque recuerdo que había una que no me ponía nervioso-Goku miró a Yamcha y Krilin también-era la hija de Ox Satan, la verdad es que era una niña, seguro que ahora será una chica bastante bonita

-quien es la hija de Ox Satan?-preguntó Krilin

-cuando nos conocimos todos, íbamos buscando las bolas de dragón y el padre de ella tenía una, pero su castillo estaba en llamas … como se llamaba-dijo pensativo Yamcha esto último

-Chichi-dijo Goku

-si, a si se llama-dijo Yamcha-recuerdo que me atacó

-y también era la única que se podía subir a mi nube voladora -dijo Goku y sus dos amigos y le miraron

-Goku yo te puedo ayudar para que te ligues a esa preciosidad -dijo Yamcha y Goku le miró mal

-no digas eso Yamcha-dijo Goku serio-y os digo que no os voy a dejar decir esas cosas

-estás celoso Goku-dijo Krilin con una sonrisa, el saiyan le miró sin entender

-que es estar celoso-dijo Goku y sus dos amigos se cayeron al suelo estilo anime y se levantaron rápidamente

-ay Goku como eres-dijo Krilin-estar celoso es-pensó durante un momento-que cuando quieres algo crees que te lo pueden quitar

-como la comida-dijo Goku

-no-dijo Yamcha-es diferente, es con las personas, en tu caso con esa chica, a ti te gusta, mejor dicho te estás enamorando de ella, y es cuando otro chico viene y quiere acercarse a ella, pues ese hecho te hace enfadar por que quieres que ella sea solo para ti, y que ningún chico esté con ella solo tú

-Ah-dijo Goku-y que es estar enamorado?-los dos amigos volvieron a caerse al suelo y se levantaron con rapidez

-estar enamorado es cuando sientes mariposas en el estómago cuando piensas en esa persona, quieres estar con ella y protegerla y estar siempre con ella, toda la vida, lo entiendes-dijo Krilin suplicándose a si mismo que su amigo aya entendido

-entonces lo que me pasa es que me enamorado de esa chica?-dijo Goku-y estoy celoso por lo que habéis dicho antes?

-si, eso mismo-dijo Yamcha

-pero si la conozco de ahora mismo-dijo Goku

-por lo que hemos notado ella te conoce de antes y eso quiere decir que tú a ella la conoces-dijo Krilin

-pero quien será, aunque me resulta familiar-dijo Goku

-a mi también me resulta familiar -dijo Yamcha y escucharon la voz del comentarista para dar inicio el primer combate del torneo, los tres amigos sin pensarlo salieron para verlo, pero Goku sin saber por que miró hacia atrás y vio a la chica morena que le miraba con enfado y el saiyan suspiró y se fue a mirar el combate de su amigo Ten, el primer combate fue rápido y el ganador como se lo esperaba Goku fue su amigo Ten y este se fue hacia dentro para pensar

-Goku, ahora te toca a ti contra la chica bonita-dijo Krilin

-a mi me gustaría saber quien es-dijo Yamcha

-Yo también estoy impaciente por saber quien es-dijo Goku con una sonrisa, pero lo que no sabían sus dos amigos es que el saiyan se moría de nervios sobre todo cuando la chica apareció enfadada y se puso delante de él, Goku no sabía lo que le pasaba, su respiración era cada vez mas difícil y su corazón latía con mucha fuerza con ganas de salirse de su pecho, Goku y la chica misteriosa estaban en medio del tatami, el saiyan la miró de arriba abajo y giró su cara con un sonrojo, ya que nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero sobre todo la atracción que estaba sintiendo hacia el cuerpo de la chica que tenía en frente, las curvas de sus caderas, de su pechos y cuando la miró a los ojos esos ojos negros y grandes eran perfectos para ella, pero para él estaba confirmado enfadada estaba muy hermosa aunque le encantaría que le dedicase otra vez esa sonrisa que le había mostrado cuando se acercó a él cuando estaban en la fase de eliminatorias, a Goku no sabía lo que le estaba pasando solo tenía ganas de tocarla y es cuando se fijo en los labios de ella tan carnosos que al saiyan le encantaría saborear, al mismo Goku le extraño estos pensamientos y es cuando escucho la voz del comentarista dando el inicio del combate, la chica sin pensarlo empezó atacar a Goku y a decirle que estaba muy enfadada con él, el saiyan no entendía el por que de ese enfado y es cuando ella dijo que espiaba su nube voladora y es cuando a Goku le vino a la cabeza a la única niña que se había podido subir en su nube, los dos estaban en el aire peleando cuando la chica dijo que él a ella le había prometido algo y es cuando los dos aterrizaron en el tatami frente a frente

-Que es lo que te prometí-dijo Goku sin entender

-como puede ser que no te acuerdes de nada -dijo la chica indignada

-perdona, pero no se quien eres

-vale, te diré lo que me prometiste -dijo la chica y gritó-me prometiste que te casarías conmigo- Goku no entendió y es cuando vio a sus amigos sorprendidos por lo que le había prometido a la chica que tenía enfrente

-Krilin-dijo Goku-me puedes decir que es casarse-y la chica y Krilin y Yamcha cayeron al suelo estilo anime y después se levantaron

-idiota-dijo Krilin enfadado-como puedes prometer algo que no sabes que significa

-me lo quieres decir o no-dijo Goku

-casarse significa estar con ella asta que la muerte os separe y tener hijos con ella-dijo Yamcha

-como puedes hacerla prometer a esa chica que te casaras con ella, eres un inconsciente Goku-dijo Krilin y Goku volvió a mirar a la chica que estaba enfadada con una sonrisa

-pero ni siquiera se quien eres-dijo Goku a la chica-dime quien eres

-de acuerdo te diré quien soy, pero con una condición que ganes este combate-dijo la chica

-de veras, entonces te ganaré

-no te será fácil, mi familia siempre a sabido luchar y no me dejaré derrotar tan fácilmente

-de acuerdo, entonces prepárate, que tengo ganas de saber quien eres-dijo Goku alegremente poniéndose en posición de combate y sin mas dio un puñetazo y este hecho lanzó a la chica por los aires saliendo fuera del tatami, todos se sorprendieron de la forma en que lanzó a la chica ya que ni siquiera la había tocado, Goku se acercó a la chica que esta se había levantado tocándose la cabeza-te encuentras bien, te hice daño

-me has sorprendido, eres mucho mas fuerte que años atrás -dijo la chica con una sonrisa y subiendo al tatami para quedar los dos mas juntos

-me vas a decir quien eres

-claro que te lo diré, yo cumplo lo que digo, cosa que tú no haces, soy la hija de Ox Satan, Chichi

-que!-dijo Goku sorprendido y recordando todo

-que, ya me recuerdas

-si, pero debo decirte que yo pensaba que eso de casarse era comida-dijo Goku riéndose

-me hiciste esa promesa para que te diera comida-dijo decepcionada y a la vez triste Chichi

-pero no te preocupes, yo cumplo con mis promesas, me casaré contigo

-de veras que te casaras conmigo-dijo Chichi sonrojada y agarrando el brazo de su futuro esposo -soy tan feliz

-nos están mirando-dijo Goku avergonzado por que todo el mundo miraba y gritaban de felicidad

-oh, Goku te amo

-ese es estar enamorado

-si

-entonces yo también te amo-dijo Goku con una sonrisa y Chichi le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que el saiyan se sonrojara, la pareja entraron dentro donde estaban todos los amigos de Goku

-Goku tendremos un montón de hijos que serán los mas fuertes del mundo y guapos, y nosotros mismos nos haremos nuestra propia casa

-para casarse no se puede ser gandul

-Y te prepararé toda la comida que quieras

-eso es genial-dijo con felicidad Goku y en ese momento los amigos de Goku interrumpieron a la pareja, Chichi se presentó a todos ellos menos a los que ya conocía

El torneo de artes marciales siguió su rumbo, asta que llegó la final que la disputaban Picolo y Goku , que este último ganó con algo de dificultad y por que Picolo había salido del tatami que estaba destruido, después de curarse y curar a Picolo con una judía mágica cada uno se fue por su lado, Goku y Chichi se fueron al castillo de esta última para celebrar por todo lo alto la boda, después de apagar el incendio del castillo se casaron y la pareja se fueron a vivir a la montaña Paoz, y fueron felices por lo menos sus primeros cincos años de matrimonio que fue la llegada del hermano mayor de Goku, que le contó que era un saiyan, y a partir de ese momento es cuando empezaron aparecer todos los enemigos de Goku

FIN


End file.
